powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Galaxy Book
The Galaxy Book is an ancient artifact featured exclusively in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. History The creation of the Galaxy Book is unknown, it was said to have been stolen and lost centuries ago. The book is purported to hold immeasurable power and knowledge of several subjects, including the Lost Galaxy. It also contains information regarding the Galactabeasts and their lost counterparts, the Shark, Phoenix and Rhino Galactabeasts. Somewhere between Earth and the Yarolian Galaxy, the colony of Terra Venture received a distress signal from an unknown species, requesting immediate help. Commander Stanton sent a squad of GSA soldiers (chief among them, Mike and Leo Corbett) to the derelict ship and it was there the Galaxy Book was discovered on the corpse of an alien. To compound matters, the creature that may have attacked the ship, attacked and captured Mike's squadron in an attempt to reclaim the Galaxy book from Leo. A second attack resulted in Leo losing the book, which falls out of his backpack over a railing, when he is attacked by the creature and saved by Mike. After rescuing the rest of the squad from the lower levels of the ship, Leo reclaims the Galaxy book (hidden on another corpse) which triggers another attack from the creature. Leo and Mike lead the creature away from the others during their escape and eventually regroup with the others on Heliship as the abandoned ship explodes. The Galaxy book became a top priority of the Science Division, however, the text of the book is of a unknown language and most of Terra Venture's computers couldn't decode it. As such, Kendrix Morgan served was one the biggest contributors to the translation of the book's text, learning of the three missing Galactabeasts (and their true identities later on during their enslavement to Deviot). At one point, Trakeena took an interest in the Galaxy Book, enlisting the help of a monster named Rykon to impersonate a friend of Maya's named Shondra in order to steal the book. However, her plans are thwarted when Maya discovers his ruse. Later, Kendrix learned of a weapon called the Savage Sword, a weapon stronger than all the Quasar Sabers combined. Psycho Pink (who survived the battle against the Space and Galaxy Rangers), infiltrated the colony's computer systems and absorbed the information from Kendrix's mind. Kendrix and Cassie give chase and arrive too late to keep her from obtaining the sword. Psycho Pink bests both of them and destroys Cassie's morpher, using its energy to heal herself and mutate. Kendrix chooses to enter the vortex created by the sword and morpher to save Cassie and Terra Venture. She dies in the process of destroying the sword, but saves Cassie's morpher and the colony as a result. After her death, the Science Division continued to research the contents of the book, eventually leading to the discovery of the Keonta Spell. The first recital of the spell triggers the arrival of the Guardian of the Galaxy book, who tries to steal it from the Science Division. After he's arrested, the Guardian enlists Kai Chen to help him retrieve the book, in order to prevent the future he foresaw happening. However, the untimely arrival of Deviot leads to the death of the Guardian and the capture of the Galaxy Book. Deviot completes the Keonta spell, mutating into a horrible monster and pulling himself and the colony into the Lost Galaxy. The Galaxy book makes it's final appearance in "Escape the Lost Galaxy" when Leo and Kai read the first part of the Keonta spell in reverse. The book released a burst of energy that knocked them over and vanished, becoming a portal out of the Lost Galaxy. Terra Venture and the Astro Megaship manage to escape at the cost of the Magna Defender's powers (wielded by Mike), when Mike forces the closing portal back open with the Torozord so the others could escape. The colony escapes the Lost Galaxy, but is pursued by Captain Mutiny, who is promptly destroyed by Trakeena. Leo eventually finds his brother drifting through space and brings him back to the colony. Gallery Image:Galactabeasts-page.jpg|The damaged page featuring all eight Galactabeasts Image:Savage-sword-page.jpg|The Savage Sword Image:Keonta-spell-page.jpg|The page featuring the Keonta Spell File:LG_8_Galactabeasts.jpg See Also *Keonta Spell *Savage Sword *The Lost Galaxy *Rashon *Guardian References *Writer's Guide to the (Early) Power Ranger Universe - The Galaxy Book de: Galaktisches Buch Category:Books Category: Lost Galaxy Category: Artifacts